


Feed on Sidon

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, Other, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Not too many surprises here! Just a little story about Sidon from Breath of the Wild fills his hungry belly with live fish until he's big and bloated.





	Feed on Sidon

Prince Sidon's stomach produced a growl so deep and mighty that the Zora briefly mistook it for the roar of a Lynel. The Zora prince was quite a large young fish/man/fishman, and an active one as well, so his appetite had the potential to be enormous. He had plenty of adoring fans who were more than willing to feed their idol, but Sidon usually preferred to hunt on his own.

Luckily, food in the area around the Zora's Domain was bountiful, if one knew where to look. Over Sidon's lifetime he had learned where fish tended to gather. Even after all these years, they still weren't smart enough to stop grouping in those spots. 

Sidon stood over a cliff, keeping a keen eye on the clustered fish, whose scales could be seen glimmering as they flitted about just underneath the water's surface. He dove in with a grace that could only be achieved by a creature native to the water. The only thing improper about his form was the fact that his mouth was open, but there was a very good reason for that.

He received a mouthful of fish as he landed, though his cheeks were stuffed with a fair amount of water as well. He snapped his jaws shut to keep the fish trapped inside, and then pushed out the water through the small gaps between his razor-sharp teeth until only his prey remained. Then, he gulped down his mouthful of fish, sending the squirming creatures on a one-way journey to his smooth underbelly. His stomach bulged outwards, Sidon placing his hand against the smooth, slippery sphere. He could feel the wriggling of the trapped fish from both the inside and outside of his belly. All that activity caused a belch to bubble up from his throat. The Zora's eruption was so powerful that it caused the water around him to ripple. Flecks if saliva splashed against the water's surface like raindrops while a gust of humid, flavorful air blew over Sidon's tongue.

If seeing their fellow fish devoured didn't drive the other sea creatures to flee, then the Zora Prince's huge, echoing belch certainly did. The once tightly-packed fish now scattered in every direction, hoping that they wouldn't be next. Though they were simple creatures, they were smart enough to know that Sidon's appetite hadn't yet been sated.

The Zora was the best swimmer in his kingdom, perhaps the best of all the creatures in Hyrule. Despite his exceptional size, not even the smallest fish could hope to escape him, and despite how it may have appeared his bloated belly left him barely encumbered.

He dove underneath the water and charged towards the first hint of motion that caught his eye, leaving behind a stream of bubbles in his wake. He charged after the fleeing fish with unbreakable focus, every second bringing his hungering maw closer to his prize.

With a snap, Sidon's jaws shut over his prey, using his wide, muscular tongue to force them to the back of his throat. He wasn't able to filter out all the water this time, so a pint of seawater ended up splashing into his stomach along with his prize. Sidon's stomach surged forwards slightly, leaving the Zora with a beach-ball sized belly bulging out from his midsection. Despite how overfed he looked, he still felt as though he had more room to fill. He scanned the crystal clear depths for more fish he could devour, but his focus was taken by something else instead.

He looked directly beneath him, and saw the crabs that were scuttling along the sandy floor. He decided they looked appetizing, so he swam downwards so he could consume the idling crustaceans.

None of the fish stood a chance of escaping him, but these crabs even less so. He didn't even need to bother pursuing them, he could simply reach out and grab them as they tried to scamper away, and pop them straight into his toothy maw.

He didn't need to bother chewing. His stomach acids could make short work of even the toughest shell, as the fishes squirming in his gut were just now discovering. The crab's furious pincers couldn't hope to cause Sidon even the slightest bit of discomfort either. His body had evolved specifically for the purpose of gulping down the toughest sea creatures with ease. The crabs snapped helplessly at the squeezing stomach walls that surrounded them, but their claws couldn't hope to pierce the durable flesh.

Between the two groups of fish and the half dozen crabs now writhing away in his stomach, Sidon had a veritable aquarium imprisoned in his gut. Their squirming produced a second belch. Sidon watched as his eructation exited his mouth in the form of a bubble, which lazily drifted towards the surface above him. The spherical lump of Sidon's stomach gained a few inches in length and width, and the depth of his navel became more pronounced.

Once the creatures in his stomach began to settle, Sidon continued his search, looking for what he expected to the last course of this meal. Though he still wasn't full, he was at least approaching fullness, and he figured that one last hunt would be enough to sate him.

Fish weren't known for their long memories, so their panic over Sidon's initial assault had subsided. They began to gather back together in schools, swimming lazily as though there wasn't still a hungry predator in their midst. Sidon no longer had to pursue whichever bunch of fist was closest lest they manage to escape him. Now he could simply watch as they swam on by, waiting for the ones that looked most appetizing to pass into his field of vision.

He didn't have to wait very long as a small school of fairly large, silver-scaled fish came into view, each one about as long as Sidon's own forearm. He drifted towards them slowly, causing the fish to prove that they weren't completely mindless. Though they had forgotten about Sidon's previous actions, they were still smart enough to know that the sharp-toothed creature with the open mouth and the growling stomach that was coming towards them was to be avoided.

They swam away from the obvious predator as fast as they could, but their efforts were no more useful than they were for their kin. Sidon's stomach was finally large enough to affect how aquadynamic he was, but even with that disadvantage Sidon could still out-swim them effortlessly. His open mouth was like a whirlpool, sucking them up with a force greater than what their flapping fins could produce. Eventually they succumbed to the suction, their bodies deposited into Sidon's stomach so they could flail about helplessly until they were digested.

Sidon was right, those fish were enough to satisfy his massive appetite. His belly was now larger than his own head, jutting fins included, meaning it was quite massive overall. Though its roundness made it look buoyant, the weight of Sidon's belly and the density of the fish packed inside him made him sink towards the bottom like a stone.

Sidon wasn't particularly bothered. The way the cooling sand enveloped his body like a blanket as he hit the ocean floor was actually quite pleasant. Sidon yawned, and then released another floating-belch bubble. A food coma was beginning to set in.

Sidon closed his eyes, resting his hands against his vast gut as he drifted off.


End file.
